As a conventional connector, a connector 101 is known which has a plurality of contacts 110 and a housing 120 holding the contacts 110 and which is adapted to be fitted with a mating connector (not shown) along a predetermined fitting direction X, as shown in FIG. 17 (see, for example, JP-A-H11-329594 (Patent Document 1)).
In the connector 101 disclosed in Patent Document 1, the housing 120 has a first lateral portion 121 on a side fitted with the mating connector (not shown) and a second lateral portion 122 on the other side opposite to the first lateral portion 121 in the fitting direction X. Each of the contacts 110 has a contact press-fit portion 117 adapted to be press-fitted into the housing 120 from the side of the second lateral portion 122.